VenturianTale Wiki Home
Bandicam 2014-04-10 18-35-17-062.jpg|Long Live A Skyrim Tale!|link=A Skyrim Tale|linktext=Help us give the final episode of A Skyrim Tale great support! 90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2wwwww.jpg|Welcome!|linktext=This wiki has everything you would want to know about VenturianTale! button.png|Visit VenturianTale News Today!|link=http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts|linktext=Wanna get a look at VenturianTale News and Weekly Updates? Click here! Minecraft tale by mcmlppgfan-d70rb3l.png|VenturianTale's Channel|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale/featured|linktext=Click here to go to VenturianTale's Youtube channel! a_chibi_tale__lost__by_javott-d6zepjh.jpg|Website Navigation|link=Other VenturianTale Websites|linktext=Click here to check out other Websites and Wikis of VenturianTale Do you miss A Skyrim Tale? Do you think another adventure will begin? I will miss Skyrim Tale, and I believe there will be another gaming adventure. I will miss Skyrim Tale, and I say there will never be another gaming adventure. I won't miss Skyrim Tale, and I believe there will be another gaming adventure. I won't miss Skyrim Tale, and I say there will never be another gaming adventure. For other Polls and info about Polls, Click here! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale fanbase. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, vote for your favorite mods, get inside info on VenturianTale news and videos, read epic and chilling fan-fictions, view hilarious images of Jordan and his siblings, watch videos that we all love to quote, and even clear up confusion on the whole channel by reading mind-blowing theories! With over 400 pages, each explaining what we all love about the crew and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary wiki? VenturianTale Wiki Official Twitter! VenturianTale Wiki has it's own Twitter account now, if you have a Twitter account, check it out! Click here. The Cast *Jordan Frye - the leader; 23 years old *Cierra Frye - The gamer geek; 19 years old *Bethany Frye - The artist; 18 years old *Isaac Frye - The troll; 16 years old Admins on the Wiki *Clonetrooperfan2207 - the current owner of the wiki *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki *H'jar the Assassin - admin on the wiki, *Justjackbros - admin on the wiki *Sierra A719 - admin on the wiki *ClaraDerps - admin on the wiki Other VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *Fellow Adventurer's Wiki - Wiki for Fanmail, Fan Art, and VenturianMail. This is a work in progress, please click the link and help the wiki grow!. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *A Minecraft Tale Wiki- Wiki for A Minecraft Tale and Another Minecraft Tale series. This is a work in progres|H'jar the Assassin]] Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFics, *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: Casket Sequel - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by Clonetrooperfan2207 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user *Acachalla Theorys/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar the Assassin *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting Miraak's Rise and Fall from power. by MCab719 Acachalla Family Roleplay Papa Acachalla- The most recurring role in the family, played by Venturian. First appeared in the SBikes video. Adopted father of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Gertrude is his wife. He accepts his role as Sally and Billy's father, often saying that he is not their father, and he found them in a 7-11, to show his anger. Weapon of choice is a Double-Barrel Shotgun Gertrude- Played by BethanyFrye. Mother of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Papa A''' 'cachalla's wife. She accepts her role as Sally and Billy's mother. Weapon of choice is a crowbar. Sally Acachalla- Played by ImmortalKyodai. First appeared in the Amsterville video. "daughter" of Gertrude and Papa Acachalla, and "sister" of Billy Acachalla. The lover of waffles and is not exactly intelligent with the mind of a 2-year old. Thought by Papa Acachalla to have brain damage. Probably the dumbest of the group. Weapon of choice is waffle gun. Billy Acachalla- Played by HomelessGoomba. Real name is Billy Smigglebug. Son of Papa Acachalla. Left at a 7-11 by his father John Smigglebug. Found at 7-11 by Papa Acachalla. Not exactly the smartest of the group, as his ideas often get them in trouble. However, he is much smarter than Sally. Weapon of choice is a pistol. Spencer- Played by Venturian. He is a nerd with a lisp who is known for calling other people "absolute nerds." His father left him at the 7-11 when he went in to buy ointment and a Medicake. His first appearance was in the Gmod Video Game Consoles Mod. Maddie friend - Played by BethanyFrye. First appeared in the Popcorn mod. Maddie is a very annoying person to Billy. She often claims herself as "Billy's biggest fan" and always wants him to sign her shirt in almost every video they're together. She wears a green jumper suit and loves popcorn. Other Characters Johnny Ghost- played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigator is well, a Paranormal Investigator from Wales and is dumb as Gertrude and Sally but has two personalities, this one and... Jimmy Casket -Played by Venturian. He wants to tell everyone his "secret" which ends with him trying to kill the person he asks. His main weapon is a knife, whenever he uses it, he shouts ''Stab Stab Stab Sally Betty Jessica- Played by Venturian. Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother, who abandoned her at 7-11. She first appeared in the haunted prison map. She is a drinker, smoker, and talks like a man. Officer Maloney- Played by Venturian. A terrible police officer who uses squirt guns as weapons. He is actually a bird. Gregory.Gregory- Played by Venturian. A mysterious man who is somehow related to the Acachalla family. When he was a boy, he had no friends, so he was forced to make a cardboard one, he was then arrested, and failed to save humanity. He is the father of Maloney and also an alien bird. Maxwell Acachalla- Maxwell is Papa Acachalla's cousin, when they were attempting to rob a bank in the old west, he was killed, and now haunts Acachalla's House He mainly spawns toilets & says Ghosty toilet! Jose Jose Jose Jose- President of Mexico. Papa turns into him on Midnights and Mondays, or not. He is Mexican and apparently gorgeous. Princeton Quagmire- The sheriff of the Old West. He's good at deducting murder mysteries, and says he's the fastest shooter in the west. Stardust Sprinkleshine- A unicorn Papa Acachalla turns into whenever he touches the floating gun of the Aztecs. At first he is kind and caring but he has a much much darker side Barney- An old man in love with bombs. Toilet Toucher- A man that when he touches a toilet teleports somewhere random around the world. He uses his powers to escape prison by sitting down on a toilet and leaving. Chef Chakalata Soup- He owns the resturant in the island of nowhere, he employed Sally Betty Jessica & only sells radioactive mayo & water melones Poopoo-A girl who is the granddaughter of Chef Chakalata Soup. Places Acachalla's House- where the Acachallas live Papa Acachalla's 7-11- a local 7-11 Papa Acachalla owns A Skyrim Tale Skyrim is one of the best let's play on Venturian's channel that ended on May 9, 2014. Venturian is the voice inside the young and beautiful dark-elf Vahl. As he and Vahl travel throughout Skyrim, Vahl has also slain Alduin, Harkon the Vampire lord, and Miraak the First Dragonborn. Vahl - Race: Dark Elf: She was first seen in Skyrim after a shipwreck near the College of Winterhold. She was determined the 2nd dragonborn known in Tamriel. She has slain Alduin and has slain the Vampire Overlord, and the First Dragonborn, Miraak who now helps her along the journey. She has also discovered WereBears which are half bear and half man. Vahl is a soldier in the Stormcloak Rebellion fighting along with her twin brother. Vahl has been to Elsweyr with one of her followers, Tauriel. Rumor has it that Vahl has a voice in her head named Venturian who guides her along the way. Vahl is the Harbinger of the Companions, and is married to Farkas, another member in the Companions, she also has a hate for all rabbit killers. Perferred weapon - Sword. Miraak - Race: Nord: Miraak is the First Dragonborn as well as a Dragon Priest who helped Vahl defeat Alduin. Miraak once ruled Solstheim in the name of the Dragon Cult millenia ago, but now serves as the second-in-command of the group. As Dragonborn, he uses a multitude of shouts like Dragon Aspect, Fire Breath and Unrelenting Force, however to a higher degree than Vahl. But that is because he's had centuries of experience. Perferred weapon - Anduril. Lydia - Race: Nord: The first follower of Vahl's group. She is known as the Jungle Queen since she wore a saber-cat pelt for a while. She is basically the leader of the house when Vahl goes out for adventuring. She recently died when she was afflicted and killed by Miraak. Jenn - Race: Dark Elf; Real name: Jennessa: Jenn was hired by Vahl for mercenary work. She is also a fan of history so she gives the group a lesson every one in a while. Jenn is a master at melee combat. She decided to retire from adventuring. Anna - Race: Nord Vampire; Real name Seranna: Anna's father, Harkon, was a Vampire Overlord until he was slain by Vahl. Anna is currently one of Vahl's fellow adventurers. Farkas - Race: Nord; Vahl's husband and Circle member of the Companions. Tauriel - Race: Elf: A traveler from the distant lands of Middle-Earth, Tauriel taught Vahl how to be better archmen. Not much is known about Tauriel because she is the newest member of the group. She and Vahl went to Elswyr as a test for Tauriel. Perferred weapon - Bow. Poe- Race: Nord: Real name: Poet: Poe is the youngest in the group at the age 14 but is one of the smartest of the group. Poe is the inventor of the group, she has made the dwarven gun, and a dwarven centurian for the group. Perferred weapon - Battle-Axe. Lil'Vent- Race: Rabbit;: Lil' Vent was the 2nd follower in the group and was very good at lock-picking. He even taught Vahl a few tricks. He was helping Vahl clear out a tomb when he went missing, probably dead. Elsa- Race: Nord; The queen of Arendelle, who can control ice and snow. She first joined Vahl when Vahl found her ice castle and is now helping her in Falskaar. Quotes The Acachalla's *"Nothing's better than bein' back from the dead." -Papa Acachalla and Billy Acachalla *"Dont ya just LOVE being back from the dead?? - Papa Acachalla and Billy Acachalla *I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS!!!" - Papa Acachalla *"PAPA ACACHALLA!!!!!" - Billy Acachalla *"You Get The Jalapeña, 'Cause Jalapeña Is Spanish for YUUUUMMY!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Roses are red, Violets are blue, No Root-Beer shall be left behind for you." - Papa Acachalla *"Can I have some waffles?" - Sally Acachalla *"But I want some waaffffllleees!!!" - Sally Acachalla *"Freddie!" - Sally Acachalla *"Freddio." - Sally Acachalla *(Creepy Sally) "Billy give me waffles or else..." - Sally Acachalla *"WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES...AH!" - Sally Acachalla *"Baby teeth." -Sally Acachalla *(Angry Sally) I WANT REAL WAFFLES NOW!!!! - Sally Acachalla *And I'm gonna eat the waffles - Sally Acachalla *WAFFLES!!!!!!!! - Sally Acachalla *Freddies got his baby teeth - Sally Acachalla *Did you know, Freddie has baby teeth - Sally Acachalla *"BILLY?!?!" - Gertrude *"SALLY?!?!?" - Gertrude *"You can't catch me" - Gertrude *"Sally!!! No more waffles" - Gertrude *"You're a jerk!" - Gertrude *"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - Billy VenturianTale Gaming Group *"Put the cash money in the bag!" - Jordan/Isaac *"You'll never catch me! 'Cause I'm a BIRD!" - Cierra/Jordan *"I'm gonna whack his moles!" - Jordan *"Home-style is the best style!" - Jordan *I GOT DA SWAG - Jordan *PUKE YELLA - Jordan/Isaac/Cierra/Bethany *Don't do macaroni - Jordan/Isaac/Cierra/Bethany Other *"SIGN MY T-SHIRT BILLY" - Maddie *"Billy...I'm coming for you - Maddie-Friend *Were Bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan *"Sign my shirt!!!!" - Maddie-Friend * Wanna see my friend KNIFEY!?!?-Jimmy Casket *"You wanna know my secret?" - 'Jimmy Casket *"STAB, STAB, STAB!!!" - Jimmy Casket *"I'M TOO GORGEOUS FOR FRIENDS!"'' - Jose Jose Jose Jose'' *"You abtholute nerd!" - Spencer *"CAUSE I'M A UNICORN!!" - Stardust Sprinkleshine * Anyone want a Vegan Burger?-Stardust SprinkleShine *"I am the Mighty Spencer!" - Spencer *"GHOOOOOOOSTLY TOIIILLLETT!!!!!!!!!!... Maxwell ACACHALLA" - Maxwell Acachalla *"I am gorgeous look at me" Josè Josè Josè Josè *"DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW MY SECRET?!" - Jimmy Casket *I am too gorgeous for _____!(Put in a word in the blank)-Jose Jose Jose Jose *I'M BETHANY DALEK! - Bethany Dalek *IM AAALLL WOMAN!!!- Sally Betty Jessica ~Contact Jack for any advice on writing Fan-Fiction Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Spencer Category:Vahl Category:Character Category:Officer Maloney Category:Main Page Category:Train in gmod train track map